


On the Subect of Proper Break-Up E-mail Format

by icandrawamoth



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Relationship Advice, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Should my break up email to my English professor be in MLA format?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt " _any fandom, any, (603): should my break up email to my English professor be in MLA format?_ "

_Group chat: Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery_

A: should my break up email to my English professor be in MLA format?

S: I really don't think it matters.

E: Wait, why you are talking about breaking up with Ezra? Did something happen?

A: ...

A: Not exactly.

S: Aria?

A: It just feels weird, you know? Dating my professor. What if someone found out?

H: Haven't we already been over this several times?

S: And the answer was the same all those other times: it's not illegal because you're both over 18, but it is considered unethical, so he could lose his job.

A: I really really don't want that to happen.

H: But you love him right?

A: Well...

E: Be honest with yourself.

A: I think do, yeah.

H: Then it's worth it, right? And obviously he's okay with it or he wouldn't be there.

A: I suppose.

S: And it's not like you can't change your mind later if you really want to.

A: Right. Thanks, guys. You might have just stopped me from doing something really drastic.

S: That's what we're here for.

H: Oh, and to answer your question: I agree with Spence. I don't think he'd care about the format when he was crying his eyes out over you leaving him.

E: Hanna!

S: Hanna!

A: Not helping!


End file.
